The Racer's Peak
by Prince Kyle Lancer
Summary: NASCAR-themed redneck Herschel Nougatson encounters unknown street boy Dylan Lancer as they become best friends. But they realize that life in Sugar Rush is hell when it comes to romance with girls, drama and just funny-ass humor! Watch them take down virtual life in hilarious style! Contains language, drama, romance and down-right laughs


**Dylan Lancer and Herschel Nougatson Starring In**

**The Racer's Peak**

* * *

><p>T<p>

Humor/Adventure

Wreck-It Ralph

An PrinceKyleLancer Fanfiction

Co-Starring Captain Alaska

* * *

><p><em>Y'Ello, my fellow readers! It's Prince Kyle Lancer, here to add another story to the fanfic. And thank the Captain for allowing me Herschel for this. <em>

_Now, this is gonna be the first fanfic I made that mainly stars two characters. Now, enjoy this hilarious, to-die-for, dying __**in laughter**__ and breath-taking story! I warn you, it contains language, suggestions of dirties (Please, don't ask), mature themes and just humor!_

_Herschel Nougatson belongs to Captain Alaksa._

_Dylan is my OC._

* * *

><p><strong>(Date: October 3rd, 2014. Location: Sugar Rush)<strong>

In the peacefully sugary land of Sugar Rush, sweet game to Game Central Station. After two encounters with a imposter King, Turbo has been defeated and life in Sugar Rush has extended to it's most fun. As a racer in the land, Herschel Nougatson was ready to race again.

* * *

><p><span>Name<span>: Herschel Nougatson

Age: 16

Theme: Oreo

Stereotype: Redneck Australian NASCAR-themed Racer

Appearance: 6' 3" (average height of an upgrade Sugar Rush male) has dark hair, brown eyes, & slightly tanned skin. He wears a fire suit while racing which is a blue base with red flames. He wears a helmet that is a red base with yellow flames encircling it. When he is not racing, he wears blue jeans, boots made out of whoppers, an Oreo Baseball cap with the Sugar Rush logo on the front, and a racing jacket with yellow, green, dark blue and orange stripes on the sleeves and torso that is a red base color. His name is stitched in cursive above the right breast on his fire suit only.

Personality: Calm and kind, gentleman to the ladies, mate to the guys.

Likes: Winning, Sticky, Racing, NASCAR, '90's Rock N' Roll, action movies.

Dislikes: NASCAR bad news, racers full of themselves.

Kart: The Wonderboy 2.0.

Relationship: Sticky Wipplesnit - Girlfriend. Rancis Fluggerbutter - Best Friend.

* * *

><p>After a entire year in Sugar Rush, him and his girl, Sticky Wipplesnit was happy together. Sure, they had dangerous paths...a lil' drama (Not to mention Turbo), but the couple are still peaceful.<p>

"**HERSCHEL, STICKY, WAKE UP**!" rang a voice so loud that even the loudest racer (either Taffyta or Minty) couldn't beat. The Chocolate/Wipp couple got up from the bed, groaned in annoyance and anger as they saw their sudden intruder; Candlehead.

"What the hell!?" Herschel snapped, as he examined the clock; the time was 1:27. In the **morning**, "Candlehead, why did you wake us up?" Sticky questioned exhausted, to tired to shout.

Candlehead just stood there, smiling and looking around like she didn't hear anything. Herschel was a bit pissed off; since she called them out and shut down.

The Aussie groaned and walked up to the ditz, "Why did you?" he asked. Candlehead then, giggled before she suddenly slapped the redneck's cheek lightly, "Vanellope's news, silly!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Location: The Racetrack. Time: 1: 47)<strong>

* * *

><p>Herschel and Sticky had followed Candlehead's Ice Screamer by Herschel's Wonderboy 2.0 as they reached the racetrack. Waiting there was Vanellope and the whole population of Sugar Rush racers.<p>

The Oreo-themed racer was confused as hell the minute he got off the kart, "What the fuck's going on?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. Rancis Fluggerbutter, Sugar Rush's pretty boy, stepped forward towards him and Sticky before pointing to a orange glowing meteor that's repeatedly being struck by lightning with no effect, "It's been doing that in the same spot and at that meteor."

"Since when?" Sticky pondered, as she, her boyfriend, Rancis and the president Vanellope Von Schweetz walked towards the lightning-struck glow.

"Ever since midnight." Vanellope said. "We've tried pulling it away the minute the lightning's gone but then a wave of wind was pushing us back." Swizzle chimed in, pulling out his phone to show what was a recording of the scene.

But there wasn't any of the videos there. "Wha...?" Swizzle exclaimed in shock as he tried, "I swear I saved it." "Guess it has something to do with the meteor, then." Herschel sighed.

"Can we go, now?!" shrieked Taffyta, the game's absolute diva and batch, "My hair's gonna freeze!" Every racer groaned, "My mod, you are rather unbelievable!" Crumbelina tsked.

Then, a silence brew in the weather of the night, cold, loud breezes and lightning latched to the meteor was replaced by...nothing. "Huh?" Vanellope muttered in confusion. "It's silent." Sticky said. Herschel's eyes narrowed at the meteor in obvious suspicion, "Too quiet."

_Bph-Bphm! Buh-Buhm! _

Everyone heard a pulsing heart-belt. A electric pattern with buzz and a thump. The Aussie's eyes flashed towards the meteor, the glowing object was glowing now orange **and** blue! And a beeping line was shown on it. Only it was getting faster, fast and faster. After, seconds the meteor stopped glowing and exploded at the size of a ball.

Now, there was a silence between everyone, out of complete confusion and what-the-fudge expressions. "I'm sleeping, that's it." Gloyd said, walking to his kart and drive off with Taffyta.

Everyone but Herschel and Sticky left as they just stared the dead meteor, "It's not done. I know it's just not over." Sticky said with eyes narrowed in more suspicion. "I know." Herschel nodded, "All we need is to wait."

* * *

><p>Sleeping peacefully, the racers didn't notice Herschel and Sticky sitting by a rock outside, sternly eying the meteor. However, in each minute they were slipping away over their tired state. And finally they slept.<p>

In the code room, Herschel's code box was slightly pushed off, giving the room a space as Herschel's code was moved closer to Sticky's. And suddenly stars was forming to the space, slowly forming a code box itself. The box was red, apart form the others which were all blue.

The code's name was entitled: Dylan Lancer.

* * *

><p>Outside Vanellope's Castle, a bike-looking kart appeared out of no-where. It's kart body was black, the wheels were orange, the exhaust pipes was grey with yellow stripes and the kart's body had gold highlights all over.<p>

Herschel woke up slowly, along with Sticky. They noticed the kart, shocked that it was actually facing them. "W...T...F...?" Sticky said with question. With a electric screech from the kart, it sped towards them. "Oh, shit." Herschel's eyes widened as he grabbed Sticky's hand, "RUN!"

As they started running, the kart was quickly reaching them, and the couple was freaking it a bit. "SOMEONE HELP!" Sticky screamed. Herschel's eyes flashed away and saw another kart, it was sunny orange, the wheels dark blue, the exhaust pipes was light blue with yellow stripes and purple highlights all over the kart's body.

"WATCH OUT!" Herschel yelled and shoved Sticky away to save her. But then the orange kart drifted from them and crashed the black kart into the kart. The Aussie and Wipplesnit was surprised; they were saved?

The kart's driver jumped out of the seat as yells were heard. The two lovebirds saw the racers running towards them, "Herschel! Sticky!" Vanellope yelled out and hugged both of them.

The driver paid no attention and looked at the black kart; there was no driver inside. "Must of bolted." he sighed and took off his so was purple goggles. Everyone saw his appearance; He had tanned skin, hazel eyes, brown, rock hair with a bang towards the left side of his forehead and a cocky grin growing in his mouth.

"Who's this?" Jubileena asked.

Herschel shrugged, "No idea. He just came out of no-where and saved us from that!" he shouted, pointing at the wrecked kart. "Fizz, you're welcome." the boy sighed in annoyance and everybody faced him.

"Fuck you, skinny boy!" Taffyta hissed before Snowanna slapped her head hard.

"Who are you?" Sticky asked.

The driver just gave them another grin, "Lancer. Dylan Lancer."

* * *

><p><em>K, that's Dylan introduced. Now, another favor. I need OCs, please! 4 girls and 3 boys! And I'll ask one of you, if for a boy and girl. For example, I'd ask someone I've been chatting to asking to and ask for her girl OC. And another for his boy OC.<em>

_So, I'll ask for a boy and girl. Once. The rest is, of course, your choice!_

_Plz, PM or review!_


End file.
